<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quiet Moment by Reyns456</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945170">Quiet Moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyns456/pseuds/Reyns456'>Reyns456</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Namor week [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Discussion of amnesia, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, hey look another sad thing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyns456/pseuds/Reyns456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Namor ask Jim to meet him at the beach at night. <br/>Jim knows what this means and worries for his friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Hammond &amp; Namor the Sub-Mariner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Namor week [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quiet Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It wasn't suppose to be this sad? But stuff happened<br/>They are probably some mistakes, im a lil too tired to check anymore so please tell me if there are.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A quiet night with a clear sky with infinite stars and calm ocean was the picture that welcomed Jim Hammond when he arrived to the place Namor has cited him to. He found the King of Atlantis sitting by the ocean, looking ahead. Sitting beside him he waited to his friend to talk first.</p><p>They had done this many times in the past, when they were in a particular mood they call the other for company, be silent companionship or to talk. It was up to Namor to choose what he wanted to do.</p><p>They first started this tradition, to call it something, by chance during the war. There were times when things were too much and one wanted to be alone and sometimes that meant sharing the quiet spot they found close to camp. They quickly went to ignoring the other to small quiet talk, about anything to distract from the thoughts and the nightmares to share what worries them. They were heroes, but that didn’t take out the fact that they were young and got scared sometime.</p><p>They stopped after the war. It was hard to keep it up when they barely saw each other and had no ways to reach out. They picked the tradition back when Oracle was still under Namor management and had been going ever since. Maybe not as often as they need it but when they have the time.</p><p>They always made the time for the other.</p><p>“I forgot my mother face.” Jim heard Namor murmur, almost too quiet to be heard, he was still looking at the ocean, eyes unfocused.</p><p>“Has happened before?”  He asked as quietly prodding him to continue but not wanting to break the moment.</p><p>“A few times. I know it’s been decades since the last time I saw her and I don’t actually have many objects to remember how she looked like.” Namor closed his eyes taking a big breath tying to compose himself. “I’m well aware it’s something bound to happen with time, but…”</p><p>Gone was the voice of a commanding king, everything is just intoned on a slow, quiet whisper, afraid of being heard, afraid of being judged.</p><p>“So many memories are gone, broken by time circumstances and the hands of others… I just wish…” He tightened the hold of his legs, getting them closer to his chest. “I just wish I could keep some. It is too much to ask for just a few memories that no matter how long has been, how many mental prodding I must suffer, they stay. Forever.”</p><p>“It isn’t” Jim said, firm. “There are stuff we all wish to keep with us. Stuff we fear will be taken.”</p><p>“Sometimes I struggle to remember people, to remember friends, places, things I did and places I saw. And I don’t know if to blame it to the natural pass of time or those times my memory has been played with.” He looked up to the starts, eyes shining just as much as them. “And I don’t know which answer I am more scare of.” </p><p>Jim didn’t talk, there is not words he can say that could help. He did move, getting closer so he could hug his friend to his side. Namor tight hold on his body didn’t break but some tension was gone, letting his head rest on the blond man shoulder.</p><p>“I don’t know what I would do if my memories were gone again. Who said if they would actually come back if that ever happens again?” Jim wished he could say that it wouldn’t happen again, that he would do everything on his power to stop it. But he knows how the world works. He doesn’t want to give his friend false hope.</p><p>“If that ever happen again,” he says, holding Namor closer, “I will do anything on my power to help you to have them back. I swear I will be by your side and that nothing will stop me.” He heard a chuckle, saw a sad smile on his friend face.</p><p>“It is a nice thought to have in mind for the future.” He said closing his eyes again.</p><p>“A future that I hope is too far away.” Jim said looked at the ocean.</p><p>“Let’s hope someone out heard your words firebug.” He was staring at the ocean again, his mind somewhere else now. If he wish to keep the conversation he would talk again, if now Jim just will sit with him until the day comes, when they will say their farewells until the next quiet night comes. </p><p>If there is something Jim has learned during this quiet talks is that sometimes you can’t take the pain away, but they can keep each other company and listen when needed so the pain doesn’t drown them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys liked it!<br/>Sorry for having three sad fics one after the other, i swear the last one is at least a lil more fun.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>